


we're all friends here

by milktoast_mcgee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (whispers) little bit shippy, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Cooking, First Meetings, Fluff, I don't know what else to tag this so just know it's boys cooking and liking each other!!!, M/M, boys making curry and being nerds, it's a lil shippy, this is unabashed fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktoast_mcgee/pseuds/milktoast_mcgee
Summary: Prompto can't compare with Noct's royal retinue. Meeting Gladio was bad enough. Meeting Ignis is even worse. The least he can do is offer to help him cook lunch."If I'm gonna stand here, I should at least help somehow, right?""You know," Ignis says finally, thoughtfully, "I don't believe I've ever had anyone ask that."
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 13
Kudos: 93





	we're all friends here

Seriously, how did Noct even survive?

Meeting Gladiolus was bad enough. The Crown Prince's chosen Shield easily towered over Prompto. He had broad shoulders and muscles for days. Prompto could see the impressive, rippling abs through his sleeveless shirt. He'd offered Prompto the firmest handshake he'd ever experienced. The Shield was a man who could break his hand without even trying. His strong arms, confident stance -- it was no wonder that Noct complained after every training bout with the huge man.

But despite his fierce physique, Gladio had looks. He was objectively dashing and handsome. The kind of look he only saw on the covers of romance novels (not that he looked at them or anything). Being within ten feet of him made Prompto feel smaller than ever. There was no way he could ever compare, if this was what Noct's fabled royal retinue was like.

Ignis was even worse.

He was a totally different kind of handsome than Gladio. The aura he gave off was definitely "I have my shit together," thanks to his pressed shirt and dress coat. Noct hadn't done a good job of describing him -- "He's normal, I guess," he said with a shrug. "A little uptight, sometimes." But his styled hair, polished shoes, the way he walked with such long strides and steady pace...

...but all that was nothing compared to his eyes. Meeting him, Prompto couldn't muster the courage to say anything. He could feel the weight of Ignis's sharp eyes, precise as a surgeon's scalpel, on every freckle, on the wrinkles in his school uniform shirt, the tattered schoolbag he used, his messy blond hair that never looked right like Noct's did.

Their introduction was a short one. Prompto and Noct got caught up in a heated discussion about Einhander after school. Noct offered to buy the game for him like it was no big deal, but Prompto vehemently refused. He'd just save his small part time wages and hope it would still be in the shop a couple weeks later. It was only when Noct's phone buzzed they realized it was half past the end of their school day. The message from Ignis was short but made Noct give a long groan.

They found Ignis and the car near the front gate. That was when Prompto saw him. If Gladio was a romance novel hunk, Ignis was a model right out of a magazine. He looked up from his phone and Prompto couldn't hope to place his expression -- he quickly studied both the prince and his companion before he spoke.

"Is everything alright, Noct?"  
"Yeah, yeah," said Noct with a wave of his hand. He glanced to Prompto and gestured to him. "Oh, you haven't met, right? Prompto, this is Ignis. Y'know, my babysitter."  
"Advisor," corrected Ignis. He smiled lightly, but his careful eyes made Prompto feel like he was in the sights of a fierce predator, ready to rip him apart at a moment's notice. He readjusted his glasses and nodded, allowing Prompto to breathe again. "A pleasure to meet you, Mister Argentum. I've heard a great deal about you."  
"Hghk," Prompto choked. Noct snorted.  
"We're gonna check out the game place. You can cover for me, right?"  
"Afraid not," said Ignis with a small shake of his head. His eyes remained steady on Prompto as he continued. "Your presence is specifically requested at this Council meeting, after all. You read all about it in the report you didn't actually read."  
Noct groaned even louder and longer than before. "I don't even say anything in those meetings. Can't you just take notes for me or something..."

Ignis flashed Noct a half smile. His leer fixed itself entirely on the errant prince, who let his arms dangle at his sides.

"Uggh, fine." Looking to Prompto, he grimaced. "Tomorrow maybe, alright?"  
Prompto nodded quickly. "No problem, man. Don't keep your people waiting, Your Highness."

Noct laughed. Prompto glanced to Ignis, whose leer softened, but he raised an eyebrow. He couldn't tell what the tall, well-dressed, advisor-slash-babysitter was thinking at all. Maybe how to hide his body. Maybe how to cook him. He certainly didn't expect a small chuckle, or his smile to soften, though his leer settled on Prompto again.

"Hah, well said. Come along then, Noct." He nodded to Prompto. "Mister Argentum."  
"Ugughh," Prompto gurgled, managing at least to nod back.

The two disappeared into the car, behind tinted windows, and drove off. Prompto remained behind, lightheaded. He had to bring a hand to his forehead. He felt at once like he was floating and like he'd fallen through the ground. His shoes were dirty and worn. His school blazer was missing a button. He must have been sweating -- was he sweating? -- and Ignis totally saw it with those sharp, all-seeing eyes.

How Noct survived being surrounded by such gorgeous guys was a mystery. A miracle. Maybe he just wasn't into guys, he figured. The idea left a hole in the pit of his stomach. He tried not to think about it. He was too dizzy, too small, too intimidated. Anything but fit to stand beside royalty, to stand beside those who stood beside royalty. At least Gladio had called him "Prompto." Despite his smile, Ignis's eyes remained sharp and cold as his address: "Mister Argentum."

His phone buzzed. Whole minutes passed before he left the school gates and fished it from his pocket. Two messages greeted him. One, an emoji featuring a flailing, distressed chocobo. The second, a text: "it sucks he knows my schedule better than i do. still comin over on saturday? lets at least go halfs on einhander alright?"

\--

When Saturday arrived, of course Noct hadn't given him a proper time to come over. He said the same thing as always -- "just come over whenever" -- something that made Prompto's stomach flipflop. Though he knew the train route to Noct's place well, he made an effort to take plenty of time to get downtown. But too long. He didn't want to make any trouble. Noct was fine with "whatever," but the last thing Prompto wanted was to inconvenience anyone, especially his best friend.

The thought made him swell with an unfamiliar, gleaming pride, but it was immediately shut down by something else. The fact Noctis was a prince. His royal retinue, featuring two incredibly handsome young men. There was no telling if there were more. Noct never talked of any more super hot guys hanging out around him, but -- Prompto couldn't think about it. Noctis might not have been impressed, but Gladio and Ignis were on a whole other level. And he knew it.

When he rang the doorbell to Noct's apartment, his heart nearly stopped when Ignis answered the door.

"Ah," he said, pausing to quickly look him over. "Come in, then. Noct was expecting you."  
If Prompto had more self-esteem, he'd applaud himself for at least being able to say, "Y-yeah."

Ignis waited at the open door. Prompto couldn't move under his eyes. They were a dark green, a kind that reminded him of dark forests, framed perfectly behind his glasses like fine art. When Ignis opened the door a little more and gestured for the blond to enter, Prompto's stiff legs moved on their own. A wonderful smell immediately floated over him and melted some of the anxiety. Only some.

"W-whoaaahh," Prompto nearly sighed. His eyes fell closed and he paused near the door as Ignis closed it behind him. "What... what is that?"  
"I supposed this would be a good opportunity to try a new recipe. I've heard you're fond of curry? Although Noct has been hardly helpful as to describe what kind, exactly, so I hope you don't mind if it's not particularly to your liking."  
"Wh, whhh, what?"

Ignis returned to the kitchen counter. A large pot sat on the stove. A pleasant, soft sizzling filled the air. Ignis lifted the knife and resumed work at the cutting board like Prompto hadn't interrupted him at all. Prompto cleared his throat. Ignis cast him a glance.

"I, I basically like anything," Prompto said with a shrug. "You don't have to do anything special for me."  
"Please," said Ignis. "Noct may not properly welcome his guests, so I've taken the initiative to do just that. Unless you'd like something else?"  
"A-anything is fine, seriously..."  
"Hmmm."

Prompto shifted uneasily on his feet. Ignis looked up from his work to study him once more. He continued to effortlessly peel a potato with a thin knife. The skin came off in a long, thin ribbon that coiled nicely upon the cutting board. Ignis had such long, pretty fingers, but the way he so easily handled the knife, obviously sharp, reminded Prompto of his preferred weapon during the practices Noct heard him whine about sometimes. He swallowed hard. His eyes searched for anywhere else to stare in the apartment. The couch was empty. The TV had controllers and games on the floor around it, but Noct wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"His Highness has decided to take a nap," said Ignis, making Prompto worry he could even read his mind with those sharp eyes of his. "He wasn't sure when you'd be over. I'll wake him, if you'll excuse me."  
"No, no, it's okay. I know how much he likes his beauty sleep."  
"Indeed."

He set aside the perfectly peeled potato and found another. The knife easily slid under its skin as he approached Prompto, but he remained near the kitchen table, already set for three. His eyes wandered to the window as well, studying the bright, midday light beaming in. Prompto wondered if he kept the small distance between them to be polite. Or if he needed to get just close enough to assassinate him with that knife. Why was he so hard to read? Prompto cleared his throat again.

"I'll come back later, alright?"  
Ignis raised an eyebrow, finding him with careful eyes. Prompto felt the need to continue.  
"I didn't know when to come over anyway, so..."  
"Nonsense, you're already here." Ignis nodded, as if to agree with himself. "Lunch will be ready shortly. Please, feel free to make yourself comfortable. You are Noct's guest, Mister Argentum."

Such a cold address. Something twinged hot inside him, but he couldn't place it, just like Ignis's expression. Prompto watched Ignis return to the counter. He looked over the pot and poked around its contents with a nearby spatula. Without even looking, he reached for a cup of coffee set on the counter and took a drink. The kitchen was his far more than it was Noct's, that much Prompto could tell. He moved so gracefully. It took a brave man to wear a white collared shirt while cooking. The apron he wore tied back at his waist, and Prompto tried really hard not to stare. Instead, his gaze wandered uselessly to the couch. But he couldn't bring himself to sit down in the sizzling quiet.

His voice was careful. "Do you want any help?"  
Ignis paused. "What was that?"  
"If I'm gonna stand here, I should at least help somehow, right?"

Something changed in Ignis's careful gaze. It wasn't cold, calculated, the kind reserved for the person who would kill anyone who'd do the Prince harm. Instead, he looked genuinely perplexed. His eyebrows raised. He turned away from the counter and cocked his head some. For a long moment, he seemed genuinely at a loss for what to say.

"You know," he said finally, thoughtfully, "I don't believe I've ever had anyone ask that."  
Prompto chuckled. "I can't imagine Noct would be much help in the kitchen. I mean, I can probably cut some of those for you at least...?"  
Ignis blinked. He readjusted his glasses. "You could. If you don't mind, of course."  
"I'm the one who offered, you know!"

He couldn't move from his spot until, again, Ignis invited him to the kitchen counter. Prompto moved stiffly, like his feet had grown suddenly too heavy. When he approached Ignis's side, he realized how tall he was. He didn't match Gladiolus's impressive stature, but Prompto could see defined muscles beneath the sleeves of his collared shirt. Ignis moved with grace and poise he imagined was commonplace in the Citadel, maybe. When he offered the knife to Prompto, he was suddenly even more aware of their proximity.

"If you'd like to chop these, then. Oh, and peel this, if you please," Ignis instructed, gesturing to the cutting board. At some point, a freshly-washed carrot had joined the potatoes. "It would be best if they're uniform in size."  
"Trying to be sneaky, huh?" Prompto couldn't help but laugh, despite how shrill it sounded thanks to Ignis so close to him. "I noticed you make lunch for Noct every so often. He sure likes to complain when you sneak veggies in -- especially carrots."  
"Hm." A voiceless grunt. A masked grimace. "One of my many duties is to see to His Highness's eating habits, unfortunately."  
"Not that he complains about the food, though! Not at all." Prompto flailed, forgetting he was holding the knife. He quickly set it down before he continued, turning to face Ignis at his side. "Seriously, we totally love the stuff you make!"  
The polite grimace evaporated. It made way for a small, wry smile. "We?"  
"Oh, just, a couple times he gave me the vegetables he picked out. And one time, he let me have half of his sandwich 'cause it looked -- and, well, I might've taken a bite or two of those tarts he had a couple times. And, maybe, maybe a few other times, too. Anyway, I know anything you make is gonna taste good."  
"Hrm."

Prompto looked up from the already-mangled potato. Ignis's expression was hard to place again. Sensing his gaze, the tall young man moved away to check the pot on the stove. He stirred around the contents and readjusted his glasses again. His eyes darted carefully back to Prompto. The blond quickly looked down again. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cut any vegetables, himself. With one potato thoroughly ruined, he moved to the next, chopping it slowly. He barely heard Ignis's little laugh.

"If you're trying to flatter me, Mister Argentum, I'm afraid it's not going to work."  
"Huh?"

Despite his little smile, something hurt about Ignis's words. And the slightly cold way he said his name. And how when he returned to the counter, he stood a little further away. Prompto set the knife down. He found the courage to fix his eyes on Ignis until, finally, the other young man met his gaze.

"I mean it, though," Prompto said. "Noct might be so used to eating like that basically every day, but I'm not. Everything he's said about you and Gladio, none of it prepared me for what you're really like. I know I'm a commoner and all, but I hope it's okay for me to at least, like, compliment you? A little?"

The kitchen was quiet. Ignis gave a quiet "hm" as he tapped several small bowls of grated somethings into the pot (garlic? ginger? some kind of spice Prompto didn't know? he did recognize onion, though!). Prompto returned to chopping, doing his best to keep each little potato cube the same size.

"So, lemme say those tart-things were really, really good. I've never had anything like 'em before. Noct said they're kinda like ones he had in Tenebrae, years ago. The crust was super flaky, and the jam -- the jam in it was really, really good, too. Of course Noct didn't know what kind it was. I was kinda hoping to ask where I could find it, maybe."  
"Ah." Ignis chuckled. "I made that as well."  
Prompto nearly giggled. "I shoulda guessed! You really are something else, Ignis."  
"Oh, please."  
"Hey, that's not even a compliment, so gimme that one, alright?"  
"I've heard a great deal about you, too, you know."

The contents of the pot sizzled quietly as Ignis stirred them a little more. He paused to eye Prompto's slow, continued work with the potatoes. As he procured several more ingredients from the other end of the counter -- a bottle of this, a carton of that, some little glass jars of spices -- Ignis shook his head. His expression grew unreadable again, despite his small smile, his voice distant and thoughtful.

"It's possible you've noticed His Highness doesn't open up to just anyone. It's rare these days to see him excited, to see him eager to get through one task or another. He's normally so reticent, so difficult. Even though I've known him for so long, sometimes he seems so... incredibly far away."

Prompto frowned. When Ignis motioned for the cutting board, Prompto wordlessly handed it to him. The potatoes tumbled into the pot. Setting the board back down, Prompto quickly set to work with the carrot, snatching a peeler from nearby.

"It's easy to tell why he lights up around you."  
Prompto nearly coughed. "Huh?"  
"You're a little charming, aren't you?"  
"O-ohh, uh," Prompto stammered, the peeler rattling in his grip. "No, no, I'm not, really!"  
Ignis frowned, eying the blond from the side. "Am I not allowed to compliment you, then?"  
"I'm," Prompto said quietly, "saying you don't have to."  
"And you certainly don't have to compliment me, either, Mister--"  
"Please, dude!" He laughed aloud. "Just call me Prompto, alright? Please?"  
Ignis was quiet, but the coldness eased from his voice. "Of course. Prompto."

Oh, Prompto thought, maybe that was why he needed to call him by such a formal address. How he said his name, so thoughtfully, so kindly, his voice so much warmer than before, Prompto felt heat creeping into his cheeks. He tried to blame it on the contents of the pot, now bubbling quietly. He quickly finished peeling the carrot and proceeded to chop it, and thankfully it went better than the potatoes. Ignis slid them into the pot and invited Prompto closer to the stove to lean in over it. The delightful brown inside was accompanied by a wonderful aroma that made Prompto close his eyes and forget a handsome dude was standing just inches away from him.

"Whoaaaah," he muttered dreamily. "That smells so good...!"  
"Hopefully it's enough to wake him soon," chuckled Ignis, nodding to the hall leading to Noct's room. "Unless I'm allowed to keep you to myself a little while longer."  
Prompto bolted upright with a yelp. "Wh-what?"  
"Oh. I meant..."

Ignis cleared his throat. He straightened and drifted from the stove. Prompto's gaze followed him to the other end of the counter. Beyond the organized array of spice jars and cooking tools, arranged neatly even throughout their use, he reached for a circular tin. Approaching the kitchen table, he beckoned Prompto to follow and the blond did just that. He opened the tin, and Prompto nearly gasped. A collection of small cookies lay within, each a pair with jam sandwiched in between.

"I did put the rest of that jam to use for these. If you'd like to try them, of course."  
Prompto balked. He had to take a step back, waving his hands. "No, no, no, I can't! What if I eat 'em all?!"  
Ignis politely covered his mouth to try and hide his own little laugh. "Well, Noct hasn't tried these just yet. I suppose I could put them in your lunches for Monday. If you don't mind me perhaps making one for you?"  
Prompto blinked. "Whh...huh?"  
"I mean, well--"

Before he could think too hard about Ignis readjusting his glasses and looking away, Prompto snatched a cookie from the tin. They were small and pretty and if they had that berry jam in them, he couldn't resist. He tried not to swallow the thing whole, but the cookie quickly disappeared and he had to close his eyes. It was flaky like the crust of the tarts, buttery and soft, completed by the slight, stinging sweet of the jam. He couldn't bring himself to take another, especially when he found Ignis staring at him, waiting for his verdict.

"These are amazing," Prompto exclaimed. He gestured with both hands to the tin and its perfectly-arranged cookies. "Stop me before I eat any more. Please, I can't handle it!"  
Ignis's gaze wandered a little, from the stove, to Prompto, to the tin, before he spoke. "They're not too sweet, are they? It happens to be a new recipe, and I'm still experimenting with it."  
"You can just... make recipes?!" Prompto choked. He turned back to the counter to avoid gazing at the cookies, as well as Ignis's somehow unsure gaze. "Man, I wish I could do that. I can't cook to save my life."  
Ignis shook his head. "You chopped those vegetables just fine."  
"'Mangled' 'em, more like." Prompto sighed. He leaned on the counter and propped his head up in his hands. Ignis returned to the stove and stirred the pot's contents once more. The air smelled of spice and meat with a hint of something sweet. Prompto's eyes fluttered closed. He let out a small sigh. "Noct doesn't know how good he has it, having someone like you around, y'know. Maybe you should come home with me, instead!"

Something clattered. Prompto's eyes snapped open. He saw the ladle tumble onto the counter. Ignis slowly retrieved it, but he turned to gaze at Prompto. Even from the side, Prompto could read his expression easily. Suddenly, he wasn't so lofty, so royal, so intimidating. He looked genuinely shocked, or surprised. A little embarrassed, maybe. But blushing. Definitely blushing. He turned away and readjusted his glasses. Clearing his throat again, he stirred the ladle around in the pot. He regained his composure quickly -- so quickly Prompto thought he'd imagined it altogether.

"That could perhaps be arranged, if you like."  
"What?!" Prompto squeaked. His head nearly dropped out of his hands. "N-no, no, wait, I was kidding!"  
"Hmmm, are you sure?"  
"Wwhaaaaaaat smells so good...?"

Prompto didn't get a chance to answer before a small groan emerged from the apartment hallway. The two looked to find Noctis, disheveled as always, freshly-awoken from his slumber. He ran a hand through his dark, messy hair and yawned. His dark eyes blinked a few times before he seemed actually awake. Meeting Prompto's gaze -- seeing the blond wave and greet him good morning, despite it being well after noon -- made him snap completely awake. He numbly waved back at him, approaching the table. He slumped into a chair and eyed Prompto at the counter, frowning a little.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Had a rough morning, no thanks to Ignis."  
Still standing at the stove, Ignis didn't look away from his work. "And just whose idea was it to stay up so late the night before such an important High Council meeting? Followed by routine training?"  
"Like I said," Noct grumbled. "A rough morning."  
"Don't worry," Ignis said. "Prompto made the offer I run away with him. Maybe elope to Altissia."

Both Noct and Prompto shouted. Noct was the only one who managed to say anything, though.

"That's not funny. Neither of you are going anywhere, alright? Sorry, Prompto."  
When Prompto could find words again, he approached Noct at the table. "Sorry for what?"  
"For Ignis," replied the prince, nearly pouting. He flashed the young man at the stove a glare, but Ignis easily ignored it. "Be nice, will 'ya? Don't go scaring off my friends."  
"It's cool, Noct," Prompto said. He gave the prince a gentle pat on the arm. "We get along just fine, I think. I even helped make lunch!"  
Noct made a face. He straightened in his chair and eyed Prompto carefully. "Wait, you did? Specs, how come you never ask me for help?"  
"You never offered," Ignis replied.  
"I have!" Noct was indignant. He couldn't decide whether to glare at Prompto or Ignis and settled for the pot of curry on the stove. "You... you'd better not have put any vegetables in there, alright?"

At the stove, Ignis nodded. He turned his head just enough to flash Prompto a wry smile, which the blond returned easily. It was then Noct noticed the tin of cookies on the table. He grabbed one and ate it quietly, and ate another, pouting all the while. His expression eased some when he munched a third little cookie, but Prompto could tell he was trying not to smile. He straightened himself in his chair and wiped any trace of the smile from his face as Ignis approached the table. He had two plates in hand, complete with curry and rice. 

Noctis immediately noticed the vegetables peering out from the roux and grimaced. Ignis's eyes grew sharp again, nearly fierce, coupled with an almost predatory smile. That smile changed into something else though when he handed Prompto his plate. His green eyes softened and glittered in the warm midday light.

"Thank you very much for helping, Prompto," he said, taking great care with his name. Prompto couldn't help but almost giggle, eliciting a raised eyebrow from the prince across the table.  
"Th-thanks for letting me help, Ignis."  
"And I'm Noct," Noct snorted. He picked up a spoon and jabbed it toward his companions. "Okay, we're all friends here. Let's eat already."

**Author's Note:**

> YOU LIKE TOOTH-ROTTING FLUFF? I sure do!
> 
> I wanted to try writing something not-smutty for once. can you tell I like writing dialogue? ;w; I love that prompto and ignis seem to idly talk the most in the game -- like you see them talking so much in the regalia or at camp or anything. because I think ignis seems so cold in the anime compared to how he appears in the game, I wanted to think about what would warm him up a little, at least to someone other than noct. like prompto. sweet sunshine boy.
> 
> thank you for reading my dudes! ;w; /


End file.
